lordstarscream100filmsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Trial of Munich: The Machine of Munich II
The Trial of Munich: The Machine of Munich II, also known as The Machine of Munich II, is a short film directed, written, filmed and edited by Scott Pincus. It is the second installment in The Machine of Munich series, and serves as both a sequel to The Machine of Munich ''and as a German project for part of the film's cast. Set seven months after the first film, Attorney Nebraska holds a trial for Direktor Lurch, the head of Munich's police force, and drug cartel leader Sketch Penzil. As the trial progresses, Sketch remains determined not to go down without a fight. The film stars returning cast members Steven Rizzo, Trevor Boyce and Josh Nedved, all in new roles, with Josh Reiner debuting in a major role. Scott Pincus reprises his role as Sketch Penzil, while Gabe Sagherian, Alex Fanelli and Austin Brinser have minor roles as drug cartel members. The film was shot on November 5, and released on November 10, 2017. A third and final film, ''The Battle of Munich: The Machine of Munich III, was released on June 7, 2018. Plot A hooded man meets with a captured drug cartel member, Calvin. While interrogating him, the man learns Sketch Penzil is still alive. Calvin refuses to say where he is, and is forced into a fireplace and burnt to death. Seven months after the first film, a trial is held for Director Lurch, the head of Munich's police force who is suspected of corruption. Sketch Penzil testifies against him, having survived the first film, while Attorney Nebraska. Lurch explains how he's a man of honor and believes the trial is purposeless, while Sketch brags about his drug cartel. Nebraska knows Sketch is guilty, but tries getting information from him about Lurch's past. Lurch argues that he's loyal to the police force and gives them large sums of money to continue functioning, but Nebraska questions the source of the money. Sketch finds it suspicious that Lurch's late inspectors, Hobbes and Nevada, went to work for him after leaving Sketch's cartel. Sketch then reveals that after Hobbes shot him, he was rescued Lurch, who also killed Calvin. Lurch claims that the police force needed the money so they set up a deal with the drug cartel. Nebraska is ashamed by Lurch's corruption, and sentences him to life in prison. At that moment, a second doppelgänger of Doctor Steinfeld arrives at the scene. Lurch starts fighting Sketch, who swiftly overwhelms Lurch; he throws him in the fireplace and, as Lurch did with Calvin, ignites him in flames. Two of Sketch's goons, Johannes and Lars, are vaporized by the doppelgänger. As Sketch flees, the doppelgänger chokes Nebraska to death. Proclaiming that his purpose is fulfilled, the doppelgänger self-destructs, destroying the court pavilion. Sketch witnesses the explosion from afar, and walks up a sidewalk through the English Garden. Cast *Josh Nedved as Attorney Nebraska - The head of the trial in Munich for Direktor Lurch and Sketch Penzil. *Josh Reiner as Director Lurch - The commissioner of the Munich Police Force who is on trial for potential corruption. *Scott Pincus as Sketch Penzil - The leader of a wealthy drug cartel who is on trial for the crimes he's commited. *Steven Rizzo as Steinfeld Doppelgänger II - The second mechanical clone of the late Doctor Steinfeld. *Trevor Boyce as Calvin - A member of Sketch's drug cartel, who is captured by Direktor Lurch and interrogated. *Gabe Sagherian as Johannes - A member of Sketch's cartel who wears a ski mask on his head. *Alex Fanelli as Lars - A member of Sketch's cartel who wears a black bookcase over his head. *Austin Brinser as Heinz Heineken - A member of Sketch's cartel who pulls his shirt over his face to disguise himself. Steven Rizzo, Josh Nedved, Trevor Boyce, Scott Pincus, Alex Fanelli and Chris Lombardo briefly appear via archival footage from The Machine of Munich. Production After The Machine of Munich was released in April 2017, there were never any plans for a sequel, given that Scott would graduate in two months. In October 2017, Scott spoke with the original cast members - Steven Rizzo, Trevor Boyce and Josh Nedved - about the possibility of making some sort of a sequel to the film for their German video project this school year. The plan would be for the crew to meet up one weekend and shoot the project. The trio immediately agreed to make it. Initially it was suspected that the film would be released around April 2018, as Scott's previous German projects, Isarus and The Machine of Munich, were released in April 2016 and April 2017, respectively. However, on October 31, Scott was informed that the project is instead due in November. That day, Josh Reiner was confirmed to make his acting debut in the film, while Scott was confirmed to reprise his role as Sketch Penzil. On November 1, Alex Fanelli was confirmed to return as Saxon, a goon from the first film - though he ultimately wound up playing a new character. Filming took place on November 5, with the entire project being shot that afternoon. That day, the film was set for release on November 10. On November 6, Gabe Sagherian and Austin Brinser were confirmed to have roles in the project. Alex Fanelli was confirmed to be playing a new character, having previously been expected to reprise his role from the previous film. On November 7, Josh Nedved, Josh Reiner and Trevor Boyce were confirmed to be debuting as new characters named Attorney Nebraska, Direktor Lurch and Calvin, respectively. On November 8, the film's title was confirmed as "The Trial of Munich: The Machine of Munich II".'' '' Sequel A third and final film, The Battle of Munich: The Machine of Munich III, was released on June 7, 2018. Unlike the previous installments, it doesn't serve as a German project for the cast members. The film was made possible by the fact that the second film's production was brought forward five months. Trivia *This was ultimately the last film Scott made that was associated with his high school. *Trevor Boyce was originally set to play Attorney Calvin in the film, but upon his arrival on the set revealed that he had work that afternoon. As a result, his role was demoted to that of a drug cartel goon named Calvin. *The film was initially set for release in April 2018, based on the release dates for Scott's previous German projects, Isarus and The Machine of Munich. However, in October 2017, Scott learned that the project is due next month, so he quickly jumped into pre-production for the sequel. **The fact that the film was made five months earlier than anticipated allowed for a third and final film to be made in May 2018, as it was originally believed The Trial of Munich wouldn't be made until around then. *Though filming didn't take place inside it, the Sonoco Paper Mill's smokestacks can be seen in the distance of many shots, which was the same case with the first film. This was Scott's last film to feature the paper mill in some capacity. Demolition on the mill began two weeks after the film's release, and the smokestacks were taken down two months after its release. *The film is set seven months after the events of the first film. It was released on November 10, exactly seven months after the release of the first film on April 10. *This was the first LordStarscream100 short film to be released in November - by this point, at least one LS100 short film has been released each month of the year, albeit on different years. *The film was actually not Scott's project; it serves as a German project for the principal cast members. Scott offered to come back and help with making a sequel to The Machine of Munich. *The LS100 crew was contacted about having minor roles in the film. Ultimately, Gabe Sagherian, Alex Fanelli and Austin Brinser were able to participate. *Sketch Penzil is the only character that returns from the original film. A second mechanical doppelgänger of Doctor Steinfeld also appears in the film, while archival footage of characters from the first film is also used. *Alex Fanelli was set to reprise his role as Saxon, a drug cartel goon who briefly appeared in the first film - yet he was later cast as a new character. Category:2017 Storyline Category:Short Films Category:The Trial of Munich: The Machine of Munich II Category:German Projects Category:The Machine of Munich Film Series Category:School Projects